Castelos de Areia
by sugarpen
Summary: 2 lugar no III Challenge de POs do 3v! A vida é cheia de castelos de areia. E sempre alguém vem para pisar neles e dizer que foi sem querer.


**N/A: **Aqui eu estou, como prometido, com a fic que me deu o segundo lugar no III Challenge de POs do 3v. Ok, eu tinha prometido postar essa dia 08, mas não deu. Estou em época de prova, e a escola já era difícil antes delas...

Antes de irmos à fic, queria agradecer a todos os que lêem e comentam nas minhas fics e nas fics de todas as autoras do fandom. Não só de Harry Potter, mas todo mundo que comenta nas fics de todo mundo, vocês são nosso combustível. Foi por causa de vocês que eu ganhei esse prêmio e fiquei hiper feliz! Então, obrigada.

Só mais um aviso: como eu disse em Delírios, Um Raio de Sol na Escuridão não vem hoje, e Star também não. Ela continua em hiatus (infelizmente a Lily não quis me ajudar...), mas vai sair logo, e assim que eu terminar o capítulo 2 ela será postada.

Agora leiam a fic e enjoy it!

**Castelos de Areia**

Um baque surdo foi ouvido no apartamento 532 de um prédio muito bem-cuidado no centro de Londres. Aquele era um dos poucos edifícios no qual o porteiro ainda cumprimentava os moradores na redondeza, mas não foi por isso que Dorothy O'Gore tinha escolhido ir morar lá. Isso havia acontecido porque aquele apartamento fora presente de aniversário de seu pai alguns anos antes, mas nos últimos tempos ela não parecia dar muita importância ao assunto. Se o velho Gerard O'Gore entrasse ali naquele momento ficaria muito decepcionado com a filha; mas como Dorothy tinha certeza de que ele não entraria, não se incomodava mais em cuidar do lugar como antes.

Dorothy já havia ouvido falar muitas vezes que a vida gostava de pregar peças nas pessoas, mas nunca acreditou nisso. Era totalmente improvável que a vida quisesse pregar uma peça nela depois de 27 anos. Alguns de seus amigos diziam que a vida gostava dela, e outros diziam que a vez dela ia chegar. Esses, ela não ouvia igualmente. Mas o fato era que a vez dela havia chegado, e agora ela se sentia tão cansada que nem tinha vontade de pedir desculpas àqueles que não tinha ouvido.

Ela largou a chave do carro displicentemente sobre a mesinha de centro e se largou no sofá, fechando os olhos logo em seguida. Sentia sua cabeça pulsar a mil por hora, sem agüentar os próprios pensamentos. O que ela mais queria naquele momento era dormir uns três dias seguidos e, quando estivesse tudo bem de novo, acordar. Mas ela tinha quase certeza de que não estaria tudo bem de novo. Não sem ele.

Ainda sem acreditar muito no que tinha acontecido, Dorothy mergulhou num sono leve. Qualquer coisa podia acordá-la naquele momento, mas nada a incomodaria, pois depois de tantas tribulações num mesmo dia o que ela mais queria era um sono como aquele. Dormindo, foi embalada pelas lembranças, como seu pai fazia quando ela era criança.

_Dezembro de 1965_

_Estava frio. Muito frio. A neve caía a grandes flocos e formava uma camada grossa sobre a grama. Uma camada branca de pureza, como era o coração da pequena Dorothy. A garotinha apertava contra si um casaco de pele que não parecia ser seu, de tão grande que era, e caminhava com dificuldade de mãos dadas com seu pai. Várias pessoas estavam perto deles, usando roupas pretas e óculos escuros. A pequena não entendia o porquê de tudo aquilo, mas continuava caminhando._

— _Porque essas pessoas estão de preto, papai? — Ela perguntou, quando já estava se cansando de andar._

— _Depois o papai te explica, Dor. — Foi a única resposta do homem, e sua filha não percebeu que ele estava com a voz embargada. Gerard ainda estava pensando no que diria à pequena Dorothy. Seria obrigado a manchar aquele coração tão puro com a tristeza da perda e a maldade das pessoas?_

_Frente à resposta do pai, Dorothy ficou calada. Andaram mais um pouco até chegarem a um lugar muito parecido com todos aqueles pelos quais já tinham passado. Aliás, todos os lugares ali eram muito parecidos. A única diferença daquele para os outros era que naquele havia um buraco muito fundo cavado, do qual Dorothy tratou de manter distância. Não queria cair lá._

— _Nessa fria manhã de inverno, nós nos despedimos de você, mas que sua lembrança sempre se faça presente em nossos corações — Dorothy ouviu uma voz de homem dizer._

_O caixão foi colocado sobre um apoio de metal e içado até a parte mais funda da cova. Então as pessoas vestidas de preto se aproximaram dela e começaram a desfazer a coroa de flores, pegando as flores para jogar sobre o caixão. Os últimos a jogar foram Dorothy e seu pai. Quando se aproximaram da cova, Dorothy se agarrou ao braço de Gerard, com medo de cair lá dentro._

— _Calma, minha princesa, não vai acontecer nada com você._

_Seu pai lhe entregou um cravo amarelo, que ela cheirou antes de sorrir. O cheiro era muito bom. Já ia colocando o cravo no cabelo quando ouviu o pai dizer:_

— _Beije o cravo, jogue e diga adeus pra mamãe. — Em seguida, Gerard beijou seu cravo, jogou-o sobre o caixão já coberto de flores e murmurou um fraco "adeus, meu amor" antes de se afastar um pouco para deixar Dorothy fazer a sua parte. Imitando o pai, ela deu um beijo no cravo e inspirou para sentir uma última vez o seu cheiro, e jogou-o sobre o caixão tampado._

— _Tchau, mamãe. — Ela disse. — Vai com Deus._

Dorothy acordou assustada, ofegando. Olhou para os lados. Não havia ninguém. Levando as duas mãos ao coração, ela percebeu que este pulsava aflito. Há muito tempo não sonhava com o enterro de sua mãe, desde quando tinha dez anos. A morena não conhecera sua mãe muito bem: tinha apenas quatro anos quando ela morreu. Não entendeu muito bem a morte dela, mas sabia que nunca mais a veria. Mesmo assim, não ficou triste. Seu pai tinha dito que sua mãe estaria num lugar muito lindo, e se sua mãe estava feliz, ela também ficaria.

Levantando-se do sofá, a morena se dirigiu ao banheiro, onde lavou o rosto e ficou um tempo apoiada na pia, olhando-se no espelho. Os olhos castanhos já não tinham mais o mesmo brilho, e os cabelos negros estavam desgrenhados e sem vida. Talvez estivessem refletindo o que ela sentia no momento. Seus lábios, antes tão carnudos e provocantes, estavam ressecados e ela tinha olheiras. Por causa do choro excessivo, talvez. Vendo aquela imagem horrenda de si mesma, Dorothy chegou à conclusão de que precisava de um banho urgentemente. Encheu a banheira, despiu-se e mergulhou no meio das bolhas.

Relaxada, na banheira, Dorothy se deixou levar pelo sono novamente, e se deixou embalar pelas lembranças, como se elas amenizassem um pouco a sua dor.

_Julho de 1973_

_A campainha tocou, e uma Dorothy sorridente, com um vestido de festa cor-de-rosa, atendeu. Do outro lado da porta, o garoto lhe sorriu. Tinha olhos profundamente azuis e cabelos negros que lhe caíam sobre os olhos, dando a ele um aspecto um tanto sombrio que não combinava em nada com seu humor._

— _Feliz aniversário, Dor!_

— _Obrigada, Sirius — ela respondeu, recebendo o presente dele e lhe dando um abraço, que não foi recusado. — Você não trouxe o James? Nem o Remus?_

— _Eles parecem mais duas noivas, demoram demais pra se arrumar. E você? Cadê a sua fantasia? Eu acho que no convite estava escrito "Festa à fantasia", não estava?_

— _Ah, estava sim — ela respondeu, com um sorriso. — Eu ainda não terminei de me arrumar... Você espera um segundo? Se precisar de alguma coisa, chame a Julie, ela vem te atender._

— _Ok. — Respondeu o garoto, dando um sorriso malicioso quando Dorothy virou as costas. Ela, por sua vez, subiu correndo as escadas até seu quarto, onde terminou de se arrumar. Em menos de meia-hora, descia novamente, para encontrar Sirius acompanhado de James, Remus e mais duas amigas de Dorothy. _

_Ela não imaginava, naquele momento, que dali a algumas horas começaria a chover torrencialmente e todos teriam que ir embora. Menos Sirius, que não tinha um pai para ir buscá-lo._

— _E agora?_

— _Agora eu vou chegar molhado em casa — ele respondeu. — Não tem problema. Eles têm dinheiro o suficiente para pagar duas vezes a fantasia._

_Ambos riram. Dorothy (e todo mundo) sabia que Sirius detestava sua família e que o sentimento era recíproco._

— _Então vem ver TV._

_Os dois ficaram assistindo TV até tarde. Quando Dorothy percebeu que a casa estava silenciosa demais, cutucou Sirius._

— _Ei, vem cá._

— _Onde? — Ele perguntou, meio desnorteado, mas a garota já estava perto da porta da cozinha, chamando-o. Pé ante pé, eles caminharam até os fundos da casa, e Dorothy não parecia estar nem aí com sua fantasia caríssima de fada. Ao longe, eles ouviram o relógio da torre da igreja bater meia-noite._

— _Que legal — ela disse. — Meu pai nunca me deixou ficar acordada até meia-noite._

_Sirius sorriu, parecendo um pouco constrangido por estar todo molhado na casa da amiga. Àquela altura, eles já tinham tomado um bocado de chuva, e demorou para ele perguntar o que ela pretendia._

— _Isso — respondeu Dorothy, correndo em direção à piscina e pulando. Boquiaberto, Sirius apenas assistiu. — Pula! — Ela disse, depois de mergulhar, e seu pedido foi aceito no mesmo minuto. O calor e a chuva faziam Dorothy acreditar ainda mais que estavam em sua estação preferida: o verão._

Quando sentiu a água gelada bater em seu corpo mais uma vez, Dorothy acordou. Não acreditava que tinha dormido de novo. Era a segunda vez que dormia em menos de uma hora. Não achou que uma noite em claro a deixaria assim, mas ela estava acostumada demais a dormir regularmente. Dando um último mergulho, ela saiu da banheira, enxugou-se e se vestiu. Pela primeira vez desde que se mudara para Londres, Dorothy sentia-se sozinha em seu apartamento. Pior que isso: estava sozinha e triste. E para acalmar a tristeza, nada melhor que chocolate.

Perto da mesa de jantar havia um buffet de madeira maciça, também presente de seu pai, e sobre ele, a bombonière de cristal que sua mãe lhe deixara como herança. Com apenas quatro anos, Dorothy não tinha a mínima idéia do que aquilo significava para sua mãe; para ela, era apenas mais um lugar onde estavam guardados os tão preciosos bombons. Aquela bombonière lhe trazia a única lembrança que Dorothy tinha de sua mãe viva.

_Agosto de 1965_

_O sol forte refletia nos cabelos dourados de Jane O'Gore, uma mulher muito bonita de pele branca e olhos muito azuis. Tirando os cabelos, que eram iguais aos do pai, Dorothy era sua mãe em todos os traços. E, quando as duas caminhavam juntas, como estavam fazendo agora, é que essas semelhanças vinham mesmo à tona. _

_A pequena Dorothy, então com seus quatro anos recém completos, vestia um vestidinho laranja com babados e carregava um guarda-chuva também laranja para se proteger do sol forte do verão. Seus cabelos lisos caíam sobre seus ombros e ela caminhava de mãos dadas a sua mãe. Na mão oposta, Jane carregava um embrulho de jornais bem seguro, e parecia muito preocupada em deixá-lo cair._

— _Vem Dorothy, cuidado com o degrau._

_Dorothy subiu o degrau da calçada com cuidado e seguiu a mãe para uma loja de fachada verde-clara, onde estava escrito "Conserta-se tudo". Dorothy ainda não sabia ler, mas já conhecia algumas letras, e as que ela entendeu foram C, E, O e A. Quando entraram na loja, Dorothy ficou sentada numa cadeira perto da porta e sua mãe se dirigiu ao balconista, colocando o embrulho sobre o balcão e o abrindo. Revelou uma belíssima bombonière de cristal puro e legítimo, com a tampa ligeiramente quebrada._

— _Preciso consertar — ela disse, mostrando o pedaço da tampa que havia quebrado para o balconista. — Essa peça é muito valiosa para mim, não pode ficar assim._

— _É uma belíssima bombonière, senhora — respondeu o balconista. — E tem conserto sim. Mas vai ficar um pouco caro, é um trabalho muito minucioso._

— _Não tem problema — respondeu Jane, — contanto que conserte._

_O balconista sorriu e Dorothy não ouviu a quantia a ser paga pelo conserto da bombonière porque estava olhando para as coisas expostas e imaginando quem seriam seus donos. _

— _Vamos, Dorothy — disse Jane, estendendo a mão para levar Dorothy de volta para casa. A pequena voltou a apoiar o guarda-chuva laranja no ombro e saiu da loja, feliz, no caminho para casa._

Suspirando, Dorothy pegou um bombom que estava na bombonière e desembrulhou com cuidado, como sempre fazia. Colocou-o inteiro na boca e comeu. Estava com tanta vontade de comer chocolate que não se importava com os bons modos. Só queria algo para sufocar aquela tristeza, aquela aflição. Comeu um, dois, três, quatro, cinco... Menos de meia-hora depois sua sala era um mar de papéis de bombom. E a morena continuava triste.

Respirando fundo, ela começou a pensar em como seria se não tivesse perdido sua inocência de criança. Agora estaria feliz pela morte do pai, porque ele estaria feliz num lugar lindo, assim como pensara na ocasião da morte de sua mãe. Se sua inocência de criança não tivesse ido embora, nada seria daquele jeito. Se sua inocência de criança não tivesse ido embora, ela não seria quem era.

Levantando-se, Dorothy foi até o armário e pegou um copo e uma garrafa transparente com um líquido âmbar. Então abriu a geladeira, pegou dois cubos de gelo e colocou no copo. Por cima, despejou o conhaque e bebericou um gole, sentindo a garganta queimar. Queria definitivamente esquecer tudo aquilo e recuperar sua inocência infantil antes que fosse tarde demais, embora duvidasse que aquela Dorothy de muitos anos atrás bebesse conhaque para desviar da dor.

Depois de vários goles, ela segurou o copo pelo fundo e ficou olhando a luz refletir na bebida e nos cubos de gelo. Gelo. Era assim que ela se sentia, como gelo. Fria e sem graça. Algo com que os outros não se preocupam, praticamente invisível. Mas talvez fosse melhor assim. Talvez lhe poupasse certos aborrecimentos.

_Julho de 1978_

_O sol forte do verão inglês não era nada comparado ao sol escaldante do verão caribenho. Pela primeira vez na vida, Dorothy visitava o Caribe. Agora com 17 anos, já era praticamente uma mulher, e isso estava perfeitamente retratado nos olhares masculinos que recebia. Em seu biquíni cor-de-rosa, era mais visível ainda que a pequena havia crescido, e bastante._

_Naquela tarde, ela não entrara no mar. Enquanto seu pai ficava na casa de praia, há alguns metros dali, ela estava sentada na areia, construindo um castelo. Se aquilo não era brincadeira pra uma garota de 17 anos, ela pouco se importava. Era boa em construir castelos de areia e gostava muito disso, e os outros podiam censurar o quanto quisessem._

_Seu castelo estava ficando pronto. Só faltava terminar as torres. Dorothy sempre teve um cuidado imenso com seus castelos, tentando reproduzir cada detalhe de um castelo de verdade – e obviamente não conseguindo, pois não era uma profissional. Ela sempre vira pessoas na TV que construíam aqueles castelos de areia perfeitos, com todos os detalhes, como castelos de verdade, e sempre quisera ser como eles. A morena ainda não tinha descoberto ser realmente boa em alguma coisa além de encher o saco de Sirius, seu melhor amigo. Não tinha idéia do que cursar na faculdade, e estava tão perto dela..._

_Quando estava terminando de moldar, cuidadosamente, as suas torres, Dorothy sentiu alguém se aproximar correndo, e no momento seguinte seu castelo estava destruído. Quase a ponto de chorar, ela só gritou:_

— _Mal educado!_

_Não viu quem fez aquilo, só ouviu a pessoa gritar de volta um despreocupado "foi sem querer". Suspirando, ela resolveu voltar pra casa. Talvez mais tarde voltasse para refazer seu castelo de areia e, talvez, quando voltasse, ninguém pisasse nele e o destruísse._

_Quando voltou para a casa de praia emprestada, Dorothy ouviu o doce som de um violão encher seus ouvidos. Sorriu. Tinha certeza de que era seu pai, então atravessou a casa para encontrá-lo tocando no quintal. Sentou-se ao seu lado para ouvir. Dorothy adorava ouvir seu pai tocando. Aliás, Dorothy adorava seu pai. Adorava quando ele lhe abraçava e dizia que estava tudo bem, adorava quando ele lhe olhava com aquele olhar de amigo, adorava quando ele achava que Dorothy ainda era uma criança._

— _O que foi, filha? — Ele perguntou, parando de tocar, assim que percebeu que Dorothy estava ali. — Não está boa a praia hoje?_

— _Algum mal-educado derrubou o meu castelo de areia — ela disse, como se estivesse dizendo que alguém tinha lhe batido. Então seu pai largou o violão e lhe abraçou, afagando sua cabeça._

— _Não importa quantas vezes derrubem o seu castelo, Dor, você sempre tem que voltar para reconstruí-lo._

Se Dorothy não estivesse desmaiada, bêbada, sobre a mesa, com um copo de conhaque na mão e uma garrafa quase vazia na outra, talvez tivesse entendido, através desse sonho, que sua vida era um castelo de areia. Sempre alguém ia pisar e dizer que havia sido sem querer, sem se preocupar muito. E esse alguém ia correr, para bem longe, antes que Dorothy pudesse alcançá-lo. Mas ela voltaria lá e reconstruiria seu castelo. Porque seu pai podia não estar mais vivo, mas estava lá, pronto para socorrê-la quando ela precisasse.


End file.
